The Teen Titans vs the Hulk
by applepals
Summary: When Raven and the Herald accidentally let the Hulk into Jump City, the Titans must stop him in order to prevent the total destruction of their city. 3-part saga.


**Teen Titans vs. the Hulk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Teen Titans **_**animated series or **_**the Incredible Hulk**_** animated series. To be clear, this is a crossover of **_**the Incredible Hulk **_**cartoons and **_**Teen Titans **_**animated series. Marvel/Disney, and DC Comics/Cartoon Network own the franchises respectively. Also, it is a continuation of my story **_**One Year After**_**, so it has some changes made in that, but you don't necessarily HAVE to read that to get this. Also, Sasquatch from **_**X-Men**_** is appearing as a villain as he does in **_**the Incredible Hulk**_** animated series.**

Chapter 1

Raven and the Herald were hot on Warp's trail. They were in Herald's Dimension. Warp had been bothering the Titans, and Robin sent Raven after him, and she eventually ended up here.

"Herald, I'm going to get up closer. Be sure to meet me up there!" she said. She was surrounded by dark energy and turned to a giant raven and flew right over Warp.

A portal opened right in front of Warp and the Herald jumped out. Just as he was going to open a portal for Warp to go into, Warp kicked the horn out of his hand. Raven attacked him, but she was thrown away. Warp grabbed Herald's horn and opened a portal.

Inside the portal, Raven could see a large, green man fighting a slightly smaller hairy man.

"Sasquatch, die!" the green man said.

"In your dreams, Hulk!" Sasquatch said. Sasquatch turned around and looked into the portal. Warp smiled.

"Bye Herald, Raven. I'm going to this dimension!" said Warp. Just as he tried to jump into the portal, Sasquatch knocked him to the side and jumped in. Hulk followed. The portal closed. The Hulk kicked the Herald to the side along with the horn. Out of fear, Raven opened a portal back to Jump City and flew in. All at once, she was on the roof of Titan Tower. She took a deep breath.

"Home sweet home…" she said. She looked down. Terra, Robin, and Starfire were staring at her with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked. Terra pointed past her. Behind her were the Hulk and Sasquatch fighting.

Immediately, Starfire flew into the air and threw starbolts at the Hulk. Sasquatch jumped into the ocean. Robin threw a dozen birdarangs at the Hulk. He ran after them, and Terra ran into the tower.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled. The Hulk was thrown into the ocean. Cyborg and Beast Boy ran onto the roof.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"I got some friends from another dimension…" Raven said.

"Well we need to find them," said Robin, "They are most likely still swimming. We cant let them get to the city. Starfire, look from the sky. Cyborg, scan the surrounding ocean for an exact location. Raven, search with your telekinesis. Beast Boy, turn into a shark and sniff them out. I will go into the t-sub and search with radar. Titans, go!"

Raven made her soul-self be freed from her body. The all-black version of her went into the water with shark-form BB. Starfire grabbed Cyborg and flew high over the ocean. She looked for any sign of life while Cy scanned for heat signatures. Robin launched into the ocean while starting the radar scans. Terra got the message and looked out into the ocean with binoculars.

"Robin, I have some signatures but they are very weak. You have anything?" he said.

Robin, Beast Boy, and Raven were side-by-side. They all knew something was very close. Just as Robin was going to reply, the Hulk slammed into the submarine. The submarine broke and robin was sucked into the ocean. Beast Boy turned into a megalodon and attacked as Raven went to save Robin.

The alert systems at Titan Tower started to go off. The monitor said that Sasquatch made it to the city.

"Hey, guys, the alert systems are going off. It is saying that Sasquatch made it to the shore." said Terra into her communicator.

"We're on it!" Cyborg said. Starfire and Cyborg flew into the city, but couldn't find Sasquatch.

Hulk punched the giant shark in the gills. Beast Boy turned into a giant squid and wrapped around the giant green man. At this point, Raven was flying Robin back to Titan Tower.

Hulk freed himself of BB's grip. He quickly swam towards the city. Beast Boy swam after him, but the giant man was too quick.

Starfire didn't see anything. Cyborg had no heat signatures. Raven didn't sense anything. Beast Boy didn't smell anything. All they could assume was that the Hulk drowned.

"So what should we do about Sasquatch?" Cyborg asked.

"It's getting late. Lets alert the police of his presence. Tomorrow we can look." Robin said.

So the titans went to bed, but little did they know Bruce Banner was washed up on the shore.


End file.
